


Cute boys aren't toys.

by kxmi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxmi/pseuds/kxmi
Summary: Keith was just your average college freshman. He didn't care for cliques or friends. He was there to get an education... that was, until he stumbled upon a 6'4 handsome male that was way out of his league and had a knack for making Keith laugh. Keith... Good luck, buddy.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	Cute boys aren't toys.

**Author's Note:**

> AH IDK WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS BUT HAVE IT! TAKE IT! PRY IT FROM MY COLD, DEAD HANDS!

Keith sighed as he made his down the long corridor, looking at each dorm room number to try and figure out which one was assigned to him. Keith was holding a large brown box with one arm and dragging along a big red suit case with his other hand. He made it to the room that had his assigned number, and nudged the door open from where it had sat just barely cracked open. He peeked inside shyly and looked around, huh. There was nobody in the room, yet the door was open? Keith was confused, but he didn't feel like asking questions. His arms were getting tired.

Keith inspected the room thoroughly before finally sitting down and taking a breath. There were two beds on opposite sides of the room, there was two small closets and a mirror against the wall. There was a small black suit case sitting on one of the beds, showing that it had been claimed by his mystery roommate. Keith sighed softly as he looked down at his things, he had packed a good portion of his books and new textbooks, wanting to be prepared for being extremely bored like he had anticipated. He had packed a small amount of clothing, just enough to get him through two weeks without needing to do laundry.

Keith, being a writing major, packed his old fashioned typewriter, traditional lined paper, and pens and pencils. He looked to where his stuff lay upon the floor and heavily sighed before getting up and starting to unpack all of his shit. 

Keith stood up and looked at the mess he had created. His crap was thrown about his side of the room aimlessly. He didn't remember how it had gotten like this, but now it was time for him to clean up. He only had about an hour until lights out so he needed to be quick. He grabbed all of his stuff, stuffing it into wherever it would fit in the closet. He had a large stack of books on his bedside table and his old fashioned typewriter was lying on the floor next to his bed.

Keith sat down on his bed as he pondered what he should do with his remaining 30 minutes... He could, message his foster mom? No. No, that's stupid. She wouldn't care, she's just glad to finally have him out of the house. He could... post on his tumblr? No, his mom hadn't let him bring the family computer, and his small phone with low storage couldn't possibly have enough space for tumblr. Keith looked up at the ceiling as he lye down with his back on the bed. He could easily fall asleep, it had been a long drive here, after all. He decided that was what would be best for him at the moment and crawled underneath the covers. He grunted as his head hit the pillow and looked up at the ceiling once more. He started to doze off, snoring softly after a few minutes had passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, that's all for now folks.


End file.
